jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Dace Diath
Dace Diath war ein Jedi des Alten Jedi-Ordens, der zur Zeit des Großen Sith-Kriegs im Jahr 4000 VSY lebte. Auf dem Planeten Tatooine von seinem Vater Sidrona Diath in den Wegen der Macht ausgebildet, wuchs Dace Diath zu einem mächtigen Jedi heran. Seine anfänglichen Zweifel an seinen Fähigkeiten konnte er durch Selbsterkenntnis beilegen. Nachdem Jedi-Meister Vodo-Siosk Baas die Jedi-Ausbildung von Dace beendet hatte, wurde er später zusammen mit anderen Jedi zu einer Mission auf den Planeten Onderon entsandt, wo er bei der Befreiung von Meister Arca Jeth mitwirkte. Nach dem Ausbruch des Großen Sith-Kriegs unterstützte Dace Diath den Jedi-Orden sowie die Galaktische Republik im Kampf gegen die Dunkle Seite der Macht, bis er im Jahr 3996 VSY im Zuge der Schlacht von Kemplex IX seinen Tod fand. Biografie Frühe Jahre Als Sohn des berühmten Jedi Sidrona Diath wuchs Dace auf dem Wüstenplaneten Tatooine auf, wo er von seinem Vater über mehrere Jahre hinweg in den Wegen der Macht ausgebildet wurde. Durch die große Abgeschiedenheit auf seiner dünn besiedelten Heimatwelt konnte sich Dace einzig seinem Studium der Macht hingeben und seine volle Konzentration darin einbringen. Seine eiserne Disziplin war vor allem darin begründet, dass er seinen Vater nicht enttäuschen wollte, auch wenn dieser ein hartes Training von seinem Sohn abverlangte. Allerdings fiel Dace seine Ausbildung zum Jedi sehr schwer, da er nur langsam Fortschritte machte und sich deshalb häufig die Frage stellte, ob er seine Ausbildung beenden sollte. Um seines Vaters Willen machte er jedoch weiter, da er sich selbst einredete, dass, wenn er es immer weiter versuchen würde, er nicht scheitern konnte. Durch seine große Erfahrung als Jedi bemerkte Sidrona Diath die Selbstzweifel seines Sohnes und versuchte, Daces Selbstvertrauen und auch sein Vertrauen in die Macht zu stärken. Nach einigen Jahren kam Sidrona auch zu der allgemeinen Feststellung, dass jene Jedi, die am härtesten für ihre Berufung als Jedi arbeiteten und trainierten, später auch zu den tüchtigsten Jedi-Meistern zählten. Indem Sidrona seinem Sohn von seinen Beobachtungen erzählte, konnte er Dace davon überzeugen, dass er nicht alleine mit seinem Problem war und dass er sich dennoch eines Tages als Jedi-Meister würdig erweisen würde. Jedi-Ausbildung Nachdem Dace einen besonders aufreibenden Tag seiner Jedi-Ausbildung in der glühenden Hitze der Jundland-Wüste absolviert hatte, überkamen dem jungen Jedi abermals Selbstzweifel, sodass er jegliche Hoffnungen in seine Fähigkeiten verlor. Aufgelöst wandte sich Dace an seinen Vater, der ihm diesmal jedoch keinen Trost spendete, sondern seinem Sohn riet, sich Gedanken über die Zukunft zu machen, um den richtigen Pfad seines Schicksals selbst zu erforschen. Zunächst war Dace verwirrt über diesen ungewöhnlichen Ratschlag seines Vaters und so unternahm er eines Abends einen Marsch durch die Wüste, bei dem er über seine Schwierigkeiten nachdachte und in einen inneren Konflikt fiel, bei dem er die Zeit aus den Augen verlor. Als er am nächsten Morgen wieder zu sich kam, befand er sich völlig unterkühlt am Rande des Dünenmeers. Dort erinnerte er sich schließlich an eine Szene aus seiner Kindheit, als er auf dem Planeten Ossus ein Jedi-Holocron untersuchte. Der Hüter des Holocrons erzählte Dace damals, dass jener Jedi, der versucht, die Macht zu verstehen und anzuwenden, niemals scheitern würde. Jedi, die sich selbst aufgeben, würden allerdings scheitern und sich dem Pfad der Dunklen Seite hingeben. So kam Dace schließlich zu der Einsicht, dass es seine eigenen negativen Gedanken und Gefühle waren, die ihn am schnellen Fortschritt seiner Jedi-Ausbildung hinderten. Außerdem verstand er jetzt, warum sein Vater es abgelehnt hatte, Dace Trost zu spenden. Er hätte diese Begründung seiner Schwierigkeiten nicht glauben können, wenn er nicht selbst darauf gekommen wäre. Um seine Selbstzweifel zu bezwingen, musste er – so glaubte Dace – ohne Einschränkungen an seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten festhalten und sie nicht in Frage stellen. Nachdem er seine Jedi-Ausbildung unter der Leitung seines Vaters zwei weitere Jahre fortgeführt hatte, fühlte sich Dace bereit, nach Ossus zu reisen, um sein Studium unter Meister Vodo-Siosk Baas fortzuführen. Während dieser Zeit lernte er auch Nomi Sunrider, Shoaneb Culu, Kith Kark und Qrrrl Toq kennen, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt ebenso ihre Jedi-Ausbildung absolvierten. Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand miniatur|Dace Diath und [[Ulic Qel-Droma kämpfen auf Onderon.]] Im Jahr 3998 VSY kam es immer wieder zu Aufständen innerhalb der Bevölkerung des Planeten Onderon, da insbesondere die Bürger der Stadt Iziz noch immer an dem Andenken ihres längst verstorbenen Königs, dem Sith-Lord Freedon Nadd, festhielten und den Transport seiner und Königin Amanoas Überreste zum benachbarten Mond Dxun zu verhindern versuchten. Als auch noch der weise Jedi-Meister Arca Jeth von dem derzeitigen König Onderons, Ommin, gefangen genommen wurde, wurde auf Ossus in dieser Angelegenheit eine Versammlung einberufen, bei der sich zahlreiche Jedi freiwillig dazu bereit erklärten, nach Onderon aufzubrechen, um die dort herrschenden dunklen Mächte zu besiegen und Arca Jeth zu befreien. Doch lediglich fünf Jedi wurden für diese Mission ausgewählt – Nomi Sunrider, Shoaneb Culu, Kith Kark und Qrrl Toq und Dace Diath. Als die Jedi-Gruppe den Planeten erreichte, geriet sie direkt in eine laufende Schlacht zwischen den Streitkräften der Galaktischen Republik und den faschistischen Naddisten des so genannten Freedon-Nadd-Aufstands. Der Jedi-Kreuzer von Ossus durchsuchte die Wildnis des Planeten bis die Gruppe ein Peilsignal von Ulic Qel-Droma, dem Schüler Arca Jeths, erhielten. Dies führte sie zu einer Zitadelle des Tier-Lords Modon Kira, in der sich die Jedi vom Feind einkesseln ließen. Dace Diath und die anderen Jedi seiner Gruppe kämpften gegen die Naddisten, wobei Dace auch gegen einen Kriegsdroiden ankämpfen musste, der eine dunkle Aura ausstrahlte. Nachdem Kirth Kark von den Naddisten tödlich verwundet worden war, stürmten Ulic, sein Bruder Cay Qel-Droma, Tott Doneeta, Oss Wilum sowie Modon Kira und seine Soldaten aus der Zitadelle, um Dace und seiner Gruppe im Kampf gegen die Naddisten zur Seite zu stehen. Nachdem die Schlacht geschlagen war, entdeckten die Jedi in König Ommin die Quelle der auf Onderon herrschenden dunklen Mächte und drangen in dessen unterirdisches Versteck ein. Dace unterstützte die anderen Jedi im Kampf gegen Ommins Anhänger, sodass es Ulic gelang, den altersschwachen König mit seinem Lichtschwert zu besiegen und Arca Jeth aus dessen Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Um die dunklen Mächte für immer von Onderon zu verbannen, wurden die Überreste Freedon Nadds und Königin Amanoas in einer Grabstätte auf dem Mond Dxun eingesperrt. Krath-Konflikt Um einer mögliche Rückkehr der Dunklen Seite nach Onderon rechtzeitig entgegenwirken zu können, wachten Dace Diath und seine Ordensbrüder noch einige Zeit nach dem Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand über den Planeten, der nach vielen Äonen des Kampfes unter der Unterdrückung endlich befriedet werden konnte. Allerdings fand die unbeschwerte Stimmung, die die Jedi während einiger Flugstunden mit Oron Kiras Kriegsbestien bei ihrem freien Tag empfanden, ein jähes Ende. Arca Jeth teilte Dace Diath und den anderen Jedi mit, dass sich im Kaiserin-Teta-System ein Staatsstreich ereignete, der dafür sorgte, dass die Herrschaft über das System nun den Initiatoren des Putsches, den beiden jungen Thronfolger Aleema und Satal Keto sowie dem von ihnen gegründeten Geheimbund der Krath, in die Hände fiel. Die Tatsache, dass sich die beiden jungen Aristokraten auch während der entscheidenden Schlacht des Freedon-Nadd-Aufstands auf Onderon befanden, ließ Arca Jeth zu dem Entschluss kommen, dass der Aufstand der Krath unmittelbar mit Freedon Nadd in Verbindung stand. Dace Diath, Qrrrl Toq, Oss Wilum und Shoaneb Culu erhielten daraufhin von dem weisen Arkanianer den Auftrag, zur Jedi-Festung nach Ossus zu reisen, um dort die Jedi-Meister von den Geschehnissen auf Onderon zu unterrichten sowie sie über die aktuellen Entwicklungen im Kaiserin-Teta-System zu informieren. Nach ihrer Ankunft stellten die Jedi in Zusammenarbeit mit der Galaktischen Republik eine Flotte zusammen, die Koros Major im Kampf gegen die Krath unterstützen sollte, dem einzigen Planeten, der sich gegen die Herrschaft der Krath auflehnte. Auch Dace nahm an der folgenden Schlacht teil und zerstörte in deren Verlauf zahlreiche Chaosjäger. Nichtsdestotrotz sahen sich die Jedi und die republikanischen Streitkräfte aufgrund des starken Widerstands dazu gezwungen, den Rückzug anzuordnen und Koros Major aufzugeben. Da sich die Krath mit ihrem leichtsinnigen Gebrauch von Sith-Illusionen und anderen dunklen Machtfertigkeiten zu einer ernsten Bedrohung entwickelten, rief Jedi-Meister Odan-Urr auf dem Mount Meru des Planeten Deneba eine große Jedi-Versammlung ein, um Lösungen für diesen aufkeimenden Konflikt zu erörtern. Auch Dace Diath war wie viele andere tausend Jedi auf der Versammlung zugegen und wurde Zeuge, wie Ulic Qel-Droma einen waghalsigen Vorschlag äußerte. Seiner Meinung nach, bestand die einzige Möglichkeit, die Krath nachhaltig zu besiegen, darin, sie verdeckt zu infiltrieren und von innen heraus zu zerstören. Dieser Vorschlag stieß jedoch auf breite Ablehnung und bevor sich die Jedi für eine andere Vorgehensweise entscheiden konnten, wurde sie in einen Überraschungsangriff durch Krath-Kriegsdroiden verwickelt. Einem kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit ist es zuzuschreiben, dass Meister Arca Jeth in dieser Schlacht sein Leben lassen musste, und dass Ulic in seiner folgenden Trauer den Entschluss fasste, seinen Plan zur Infiltrierung der Krath in die Tat umzusetzen. In den folgenden Monaten erhielten die Jedi keine Rückmeldung von Ulic und dem Verlauf seiner Mission, sodass sich die Sorge verbreitete, er könnte sich der Dunklen Seite angeschlossen haben. Nach einem gescheiterten Versuch von Cay Qel-Droma, Nomi Sunrider und Tott Doneeta ihren Jedi-Kameraden vom Einfluss der Krath zu lösen, entschieden sie sich zu einer großangelegten Operation. Für diesen Einsatz testete Dace zusammen mit Cay in den unfruchtbaren Bergen des Knossa-Raumhafens auf dem Planeten Ossus die neuen Versuchsjäger des Typs Star Saber XC-01. Der Testflug endete jedoch beinahe in einer Katastrophe, da sich die Steuerung als äußerst Träge erwies und Dace schließlich die Kontrolle über seine Maschine verlor, sodass sein Jäger frontal gegen einer der Felsklippen prallte. Entgegen Cays Erwartungen konnte Dace rechtzeitig aus dem Jäger springen. Der Unfall hielt Dace nicht davon ab, für die folgende Schlacht das Star-Saber-Modell zu wählen. Während des Einsatzes eskortierte Dace zusammen mit Shoaneb Culu den von Oss Wilum gesteuerten Transporter, in dem sich drei Königsdrachen befanden. Nomi Sunrider, Cay Qel-Droma und Qrrrl Toq ritten auf den Drachen und konnten sich dadurch einen Weg in die königlichen Gemächer der Krath bahnen und Ulic zur Rede stellen. Dennoch mussten sie mit leeren Händen zurückkehren, da sich Ulic vehement weigerte, seine Mission abzubrechen und nicht erkennen wollte, wie sehr er sich vom Pfad der Jedi entfernte. Großer Sith-Krieg miniatur|Dace Diath während der [[Schlacht von Coruscant (3996 VSY)|Schlacht von Coruscant.]] Sechs Monate nach dem gescheiterten Rettungsversuch von Ulic-Qel Droma spitzte sich der Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte weiter zu. Während Ulic einen Terrorangriff auf die orbitalen Schiffswerften des Planeten Foerost verübte, um einen Teil der Flotte der Galaktischen Republik zu erobern, trat Exar Kun an die Jedi auf Ossus heran, um bei einigen von ihnen das Interesse für die Geheimnisses des so genannten Tedryn-Holocron zu wecken. Dace Diath war gerade mit Meister Vodo-Siosk Baas, Nomi Sunrider, Cay Qel-Droma, Sylvar, Shoaneb Culu und Qrrrl Toq auf der Zentralwelt Coruscant, um mit dem Galaktischen Senat die weitere Vorgehensweise nach dem Angriff auf die Werften von Foerost zu bereden, als der Große Sith-Krieg seinen vorläufigen Höhepunkt erreichte. Während eines kurzen Gesprächs mit dem Obersten Kanzler der Republik entnahmen die Jedi einem Bericht von Captain Orley Vanicus, dass Ulic für den Angriff auf Foerost verantwortlich gewesen sein sollte. Nur wenig später sollten Dace Diath und die anderen Jedi selbst erfahren, dass sich Ulic endgültig der Dunklen Seite zugewandt hatte, denn sie wurden Zeuge, wie Ulic gemeinsam mit Aleema Keto und Mandalore dem Unbezähmbaren sowie ihren vereinten Streitkräften von tetanischen Kriegern und mandalorianischen Kreuzrittern einen Angriff gegen Coruscant verübten. Die Jedi zogen unverzüglich ihre Lichtschwerter und gingen gemeinsam mit den republikanischen Soldaten zur Verteidigung ihres galaktischen Regierungszentrums. Nachdem Meister Vodo erkannte hatte, dass Ulic auf die Eroberung der republikanischen Kommandozentrale abzielte, machten sich Dace Diath und die anderen Jedi auf den Weg, um ihren abtrünnigen Ordensbruder zu stellen. Dabei schlug sich Dace Diath durch eine Armee von Kreuzrittern, die gerade zum Waffenlager aufmarschierten und den Weg der Jedi-Ritter kreuzte. Obwohl die Kreuzritter dem Lichtschwert nichts entgegenzusetzen hatten, kosteten sie den Jedi kostbare Zeit. Schließlich zogen sich die Angreifer wieder zurück – völlig zur Verwunderung der Jedi, da Ulics Streitkräfte im Begriff waren, die Zentralwelt einzunehmen. Nichtsdestotrotz stürmten Dace Diath und die anderen Jedi die Kommandozentrale, wo sie Ulic Qel-Droma vorfanden. Mithilfe einer neu erlernten Machttechnik konnte Nomi Sunrider Ulic lähmen, sodass er leicht gefangen genommen werden konnte. miniatur|links|Dace Diath stirbt während der [[Schlacht von Kemplex IX.]] Allerdings konnte Ulic während der folgenden Gerichtsverhandlung wieder von Exar Kun und Mandalore befreit werden, sodass sich die Sith-Bruderschaft wieder vereinte und ihren Kampf gegen die Galaktische Republik fortführen sowie ihrem Ziel, das Sith-Imperium wieder auferstehen zu lassen, weiter nachgehen konnten. In der folgenden Zeit jagten die Jedi verzweifelt aber erfolglos der Sith-Bruderschaft hinterher, doch konnten sie weder die Mordanschläge an insgesamt acht Jedi-Meistern durch ihre ehemaligen Padawane, die von Exar Kun verführt wurden, noch einen Angriff auf die Raumstation Kemplex IX verhindern. Als die Jedi schließlich von dem Angriff auf die strategisch wichtige Raumstation erfuhren, empfahl Meister Thon, lediglich Dace Diath, Shoaneb Culu und Qrrrl Toq ins Cron-System zu entsenden, da er den Angriff auf Kemplex IX für ein Ablenkungsmanöver der Sith-Bruderschaft hielt, um sich ihrem eigentlichen Ziel – der Bibliothekswelt Ossus – annehmen zu können. Nach ihre Ankunft bot sich den drei Jedi ein Bild der Verwüstung, da die Raumstation bereits von Aleema Keto und dem abtrünnigen Jedi Crado nahezu vollkommen zerstört wurde. Shoaneb Culu warnte ihre Gefährten vor dem, was sie in der Macht sah, aber nicht in aller Form deuten konnte. Nur wenige Augenblicke später aktivierte Aleema Keto ihre uralte Sith-Waffe, die bereits zur Zeit von Naga Sadow während des Großen Hyperraumkriegs ihre Verwendung fand, und entlud dabei eine gewaltige stellare Energiequelle. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit wurden die Schiffe der drei Jedi von ionisiertem Feuer erfasst, woraufhin lediglich deren ausgebrannten Hüllen zurückblieben. Dace Diath, Shoaneb Culu und Qrrrl Toq blieb keine Zeit mehr, um ein Notrufsignal zu senden, ehe sie starben. Nach dem Tod der drei Jedi setzte eine zerstörerische Kettenreaktion ein, die dazu führte, dass die insgesamt zehn Sterne des Cron-Sternhaufens implodierten und eine riesige Supernova bildeten, die unmittelbar den Planeten Ossus zu treffen drohte. Quellen *''Jedi-Chroniken'' – Der Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand *''Jedi-Chroniken'' – Die Lords der Sith *''Jedi-Chroniken'' – Der Sith-Krieg *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Legends en:Dace Diath